What a Summer!
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Life with the Weasley family is never dull, and this year the whole family is going to the World Cup in Argentina, where there is more than one surprise waiting for the family. USES CHARACTERS FROM MY LUCK.


It was Sunday, it should have been relaxing but the residents of Shell Cottage were the opposite. Bill Weasley walked up the stairs to check on his children. He knocked and then walked into Piper's room. Clothes covered the bed and the bag she was bringing was still empty.

" You don't need to bring all that Pip," Bill said, looking at his eldest.

" It's not that much," Piper said, taking a book off the shelf and throwing it into the bag. Bill looked at the bed again. She had the four kits of the final teams laid out on her bed, two pairs of sandals, a pair of trainers, two t-shirts, two pairs of shorts and three sundresses.

" Piper, we're only going for a week," Bill said.

" But I need it all," she said.

" You only need about half of that," her father argued.

" I need the four kits because I don't know who I'll be supporting in the final..."

" You're supporting America," Bill interrupted.

" Yes, but they might not get in. And I need the jumper because the desert gets really cold at night. And I need everything else to wear during the day. And there's two pairs of sandals in case the strap breaks on a pair," she said.

" Right. What else are you bringing?" Bill asked, knowing he would never get her to take less.

" A book, my wash stuff, my wand and Snuggles," she said.

" We're going in an hour," Bill said.

" I'll be ready," she said, beginning to shove her clothes in the bag.

" Your mum will kill you if she sees your bag like that," he said.

" It would be a lot easier if I could use magic..." Bill looked into the dark blue eyes that were identical to his own and sighed. He could never say no, could he? He took his wand from his pocket and the clothes flew into the bag, neatly folded.

" Thank you Daddy," Piper said, hugging him. Bill smiled and held her head to his chest.

" No telling," he whispered. Piper laughed and nodded.

" I did it all myself last night," she said, moving back and smiling. Bill nodded as he heard a scream from the next room. He ran out and into the room that the twins shared. Carolina was curled up in a ball in the opposite corner of the room.

" Daddy." She jumped up and ran to hide behind him.

" Carter, what did you do?" Bill asked, looking at his only son.

" Nothing," he said.

" He put his stupid spider on my head. I want my own room," Carolina said, from her place behind her father's legs.

" As soon as we get home your grounded. No broom or tv for two weeks," Bill said. " Are you ready to go?" The twins nodded and he smiled.

" Maybe I could share Piper's room," Carolina said, mostly to herself.

" I don't think so," Bill said. They already fought enough, they didn't need to share a room. " Bring your stuff downstairs." He left the room and walked back downstairs. He sat on the couch and Beckie climbed on to his knee.

" The twins are ready but your daughter isn't," he said. Beth looked up from feeding Reagan and smiled.

" My daughter? What did she do?" She asked.

" Have you seen how much she is bringing?" He replied.

" It could be worse. Ginny said Lily wanted to take all her dolls and her dolls house," Beth said. Bill nodded and put his head back against a cushion.

" It's quiet," he said.

" Enjoy it. It'll be over in ten minutes," Beth said, as his eyes went down. She shook her head and stood up. She put Reagan on the couch and walked into the kitchen. She washed out the bottle and filled another with milk.

" Carter no," Piper shouted. Bill woke up and Beth ran in to hear Reagan screaming, Carolina laughing and Piper shouting.

" You nearly sat on her. You could have killed her!" Piper held her youngest sister in her arms and rocked her, trying to get her to sleep again.

" Lina stop laughing," Beth said, taking the three month old baby from Piper's arms.

" He was walking backwards and nearly sat on her," Piper said, looking at her youngest sister. Beth nodded and sighed.

" I think it's time to go to the Burrow," Bill said, standing up. The three older children grabbed their bags and stood in front of the fire.

" Piper, you take Beckie," Beth said. Rebecca ran over and took her sister's hand. Piper flung her bag on her back and grabbed some floo powder.

" The Burrow," she said and then she was gone. The twins did the same and then Bill and Beth looked at each other.

" What were we thinking?" Bill asked.

" Big families are fun. It's your fault," Beth said.

" Really?" Bill said, with a smile.

" Yes," Beth said, smiling back.

" But they're not that bad," Bill said.

" No, when they're asleep they are perfect little angels," Beth laughed.

The Burrow was full of Weasleys, all getting ready to go to the World Cup. Only Molly and Arthur were staying behind with the babies: Lucy and Reagan.

" It'll be Brazil, they've been playing well," George Weasley said, the adults were sitting in the kitchen while the kids ran wild in the sitting room.

" It could be Bulgaria," Harry replied. " Krum's back and he's one of the best seekers in the world."

" But he's ancient now," Ron pointed out.

" Only three years older than you," Hermione said, with a smile.

" It definitely won't be America. They've got lucky. They don't even like quidditch much over there," Angelina said, taking a sip of her water.

" Don't let Beth or Piper hear you say that," Percy said.

" Piper's got a list of why America will win it. And it keeps getting longer," Bill said, entering the kitchen and sitting down. " I'm not allowed to support anyone else." The entire family laughed.

" She's got you wrapped around her little finger," George said.

" They all have," his older brother replied.

" We should get ready to go, the portkey's leaving in ten minutes and we don't know where the brats are," Ron said, and in reply he got a slap on the arm from his wife.

" Don't call them brats," she said.

" No need to look for them. Piper and Teddy have them in there. They're playing some sort of game but I don't know what," Beth said, leaning against the wall by the door.

" Then lets go," Harry said, trying to hurry past his cousin. She grabbed his arm and smirked.

" Not going to work. What happened to your face?" Beth asked.

" Lily's roller skates were outside my bedroom door. I slipped and went headfirst into the bathroom door," he said, and Beth couldn't help but laugh.

" So Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the best auror in the world got hurt because of a pair of skates?"

" Stop it Beth," Harry muttered, but he smiled at her. Beth smothered her giggles and walked into the living room.

" Time to go," Harry shouted. Everyone who was going to Argentina shouted goodbyes, grabbed their bags and went outside to the waiting portkey.

They had three tents between them, the biggest was for the kids and the adults shared the other two. Piper put her bag on the top bunk and Rose put her bag on the bottom bunk. She took her older cousin's hand and they walked into the living area of the tent. There were six sets of bunks in the tent, which was just enough for all of them. Rose sat down beside Lily and Beckie as Teddy strolled in.

" I think we have another mystery Holmes," he said, smiling at Piper.

" What is it Watson?" She asked.

" You know the way Uncle Charlie's been here for days already. I passed his tent and I heard him talking to a woman and I didn't recognise her voice," Teddy said.

" Interesting," Piper said, smiling. She grabbed his arm and pulled him from the tent. " Let's go." The two walked up the row of tents until Teddy stopped. There were two voices inside the tent and neither teen recognised the second voice.

" Uncle Charlie," Piper said, running into the tent with Teddy on her heels. The favourite uncle of most of the Weasleys was standing there with his arms wrapped around a tall blonde woman. Charlie pulled away in surprise and looked at his niece.

" Hey Pip," he said, hugging the two.

" Who's that," Piper whispered, during their hug. Charlie pulled away and smiled.

" This is my... girlfriend Lori," he said. Teddy and Piper stared at him in shock. Wasn't he about twenty years too old for a girlfriend?

" I'm Teddy. It's nice to meet you," he said, putting out his hand. Teddy had always been praised for his manners, he was polite and well spoken. The opposite of Piper.

" Piper," Piper said, slowly shaking the strange woman's hand. " That's a nice ring."

" Thank you," Lori said. She had hoped that the two children wouldn't notice it as it was supposed to be a secret but Charlie was telling the truth when he told her that his goddaughter noticed everything.

" PIPER."

" TEDDY."

" That doesn't sound good," Piper said.

" See you at the match," Teddy said, and then they ran out.

" You are supposed to be looking after your cousins," Ginny said, looking at the two.

" Hugo tried to run off. I'm glad George grabbed him," Hermione said, standing with her arms crossed, she glared at them.

" Sorry. It won't happen again.." Teddy said.

" We were just visiting Uncle Charlie.." Piper added.

" We'll watch them better from now on," they finished. Ginny tried her hardest not to smile at their twin talk. Even though they weren't twins they had been brought up as close as twins. Ginny watched as they walked into the tent.

" How much longer?" Hermione asked.

" By the end of this year," Ginny replied, looking at the tent.

" Stay together and hold hands," Hermione shouted as the Weasley-Potter family walked towards the quidditch stadium. As they got closer the crowds got larger, there were 100,000 seats and by the looks of it every seat would be full.

" Hold hands, really?" Ron said, looking at his wife.

" I don't want any of them to get split up," she replied.

" You're not holding hands," Lily said, looking between Piper and Teddy.

" We're too big to hold hands Lil," Teddy said, smiling.

" You could get lost. Hold hands," she said. She dropped Teddy's other hand and walked between them and joined their hands. Piper turned her head and tried to control the blush creeping up her freckled cheeks.

" Your hair's pink," Lily said, looking up at Teddy. He nodded and changed it back. Lily took her place again on Teddy's other side and he looked at Piper, who was focusing on the ground in front of her.

" OWLs will be waiting when we get home," Teddy said.

" Don't remind me," Piper said.

" It's weird to think we only have two years of school left," he said.

" Yeah," she replied. They walked up to the VIP box, the whole area was closely guarded because of the people who would be sitting there. The large family filed into seats for the first semifinal: America vs Brazil. Most of the Weasleys were wearing the Brazil colours but Piper and Beth were wearing red, white and blue supporting what they said to be the dark horse of the World Cup.

Beth Weasley was an early riser and to no ones surprise she was sitting reading the Daily Prophet when everyone else started to wake up. She had skipped the article on the front page as she wanted to read that with everyone else. After all the headline

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL and the author could only make the article very interesting and it could easily annoy many of the Weasleys. So Beth skimmed through the rest of the paper as people began to emerge from their beds. There were six people in their tent, Bill and Beth, Percy and Audrey and George and Angelina.

Bill sat beside his wife and looked at the front page of the Prophet.

" Dumbledore's Army at World Cup," he read.

" Let's see that," George said, grabbing the paper from Beth's hands. " Ah Rita Skeeter, what's she saying?"

" Thought it'd be fun to read it together," Beth said, with a smile. George nodded and read through the article. People couldn't believe this. Everything was so stupid!

" Oh here's us," George said.

" _Wherever there is a red head one may make an educated guess that it belongs to a Weasley, but it is difficult to tell whether it is George (wealthy co-manager of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes), Charlie (dragon wrangler, still unmarried – why?) or Percy (Head of the Department of Magical Transportation – it's his fault if the Floo Network's too busy!). The only one who is easy to recognise is Bill who, poor man, is grievously scarred from an encounter with a werewolf and while no one will confirm that he is in fact a werewolf we can presume that it is true._" By now those in the tent were all gathered around the few chairs.

" Didn't know you were a werewolf Bill," Percy said, looking at his brother.

" Me either," Bill said, and they smiled. The smile on George's face slipped away and he looked at Bill. He handed the paper to his older brother and pointed to the bottom of the article.

" _Let us hope that the behaviour of two of their younger hangers-on does not embarrass them, heaping shame on those who have previously brought honour to the name of wizard._

_One always hesitates to invade the privacy of young people, but the fact is that anyone closely connected with Harry Potter reaps the benefits and must pay the penalty of public interest. No doubt Potter will be distressed to know that his sixteen-year-old godson Teddy Lupin – a lanky half-werewolf with bright blue hair – has been behaving in a way unbefitting of wizarding royalty since arriving on the VIP campsite. It might be asking too much that the always-busy Potter keep a tighter rein on this wild boy, who was entrusted to his care by his dying parents, but one shudders to think what will become of Master Lupin without urgent intervention. Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Bill Weasley might like to know that their young daughter Piper seems to be attracted to any dark corner where Master Lupin happens to be lurking. The good news is both of them seem to have invented a method of breathing through their ears. I can think of no other reason how they have survived such prolonged periods of what, in my young day, was called 'snogging.'_

Is she joking?" Bill asked.

" She's an idiot," Angelina said. " Do you want coffee?"

" It's all lies... Isn't it," Bill said, slightly unsure.

" I haven't seen them in any 'dark corners' Bill. They're just friends. For now," George said. Bill glared at him and looked at the paper again.

" And I doubt they've ever kissed each other," Angelina said.

" Lily made them hold hands last night. They both seemed uncomfortable with it. So going by that I'd say Skeeter's lying," Audrey said. Bill nodded and looked at Beth, wondering what she was thinking.

" I think I'm going to talk to Piper," she said, standing up and taking the paper.

Beth walked out of the tent and into the next one where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were staying. The four were eating breakfast and looked at her.

" Have you seem the front page?" She asked and they nodded.

" I'm sorry Beth," Harry said.

" It's not your fault. I'm just worried about Piper and Teddy," she said, standing by the table.

" They aren't used to it," Hermione said, and Beth nodded.

" It's not fair on them," Ginny said.

" I'm going to talk to Piper now. You should talk to Teddy," Beth said, looking at Harry. He nodded and stood up.

He nodded and stood up. The cousins walked into the children's tent ant split up to find Teddy and Piper.

Piper was sitting on her bed brushing Beckie's hair and Lily was sitting waiting for her turn. The three looked up when Beth walked over.

" Piper, can I talk to you?" Beth asked, smiling at them.

" Sure Mum, just one second," Piper said, quickly plaiting her sister's hair. " I'll be back in a minute Lil." Piper got off the bed and walked over to her mother. Together they walked to an empty area of the tent.

" Do you remember when you start Hogwarts? And most people only spoke to you because you were a Weasley and your uncle was Harry Potter? None of us like the fame, it invades our privacy and people know our secrets before we do," Beth said. She didn't know how Piper would react to being mentioned in the newspaper as she was. " It's something that we can't get rid of and you just have to get used to it."

" Yeah, I know," Piper said. She could remember all the cameras at the big events like weddings in her family. She never really understood it, they were just like any other family.

" Rita Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore's Army at the World Cup. None of us are shown in a very good light but we're just going to ignore it," Beth said, handing the newspaper to her daughter. Piper took it and read the front page article. When she finished she looked at her Mum, hoping that she would be able to explain things.

" That's not true. None of that's true," Piper said.

" Nothing in the paper's ever true. You just have to ignore and keep your head up and ignore anyone who thinks it's true," Beth said, hugging her eldest. " She'll probably write more but you don't need to worry about it."

" Wasn't going to," Piper said, with a smile. Beth nodded, she knew her daughter was tough, Piper didn't care what most people thought of her. She only cared about what her family thought.

" I wonder what Nan'll say," Piper wondered aloud.

" She's probably writing a complaint to the Daily Prophet right now," Beth laughed and Piper smiled.

" I think I'll go for a walk. I haven't seen Junie yet," she said.

Piper walked out of the tent and along the rows of tents. She hasn't no clue where her friend's tent was and would probably end up lost but she didn't mind. She walked along thinking about what her Mum had said.

Her and Teddy, no matter how much she liked the idea she knew it was completely pointless. And Teddy being wild.. Teddy was as wild as a kitten.

" Piper." Piper looked around and smiled when she saw Junie Jeffries running towards her.

" I was wondering where you were," Junie said, with a permanent grin on her face. " What's this about you and Teddy?"

" Nothing. Everything in the paper is fake and before you ask my Dad is not a werewolf and Uncle Harry got another scar by falling into the bathroom door. Any questions?" Piper said, wanting to get it over.

" Right, got it. But you and Teddy, I thought that must have been true," Junie said.

" I wish. But it's never going to happen," Piper replied.

" You never know. Maybe the article'll get him thinking," her best friend suggested.

" We're friends and I'd prefer it to stay that way. I don't want to ruin things," the redhead answered.

" And as long as no one knows about my feelings then we should be fine."

" Why don't you talk to him?" Junie suggested. Piper shook her head.

" So how's your summer been?" She asked, changing the subject of their conversation.

Harry and Teddy sat behind the tents on the ground where they wouldn't be seen or heard. Harry had given his godson the Daily Prophet and was waiting as he read it.

" I'm sorry," he said, quietly, as his hair changed to light brown.

" You don't need to be sorry. We all know it's lies," Harry said. Teddy nodded.

" That's what gossip is," he replied.

" I think you and Piper have the funniest part, because there's no truth in it at all. Everything else has some sort of fact backing it up," Harry said, smiling. Teddy stayed silent and Harry looked at him.

" Tell me what you're thinking," Harry said. Teddy looked at his godfather, he could trust him with anything and knew he wouldn't repeat what he was told.

" I think I like her," Teddy said, his hair turning pink. Harry smiled at this and nodded.

" Then tell her," he said.

" I don't want to ruin things," the teen replied. " And I don't how I feel really. I'm confused. What do I do?"

Harry sighed and tried to think of the best way to help the sixteen year old in front of him.

" Why do you think you like her?" He asked.

" She's my best friend, and Aunt Hermione says that friendship is the most important thing in a relationship. She's smart and funny and always knows what to say and she's nice to everyone and she puts everything else first. I even like her temper," Teddy answered, picturing Piper in his mind, with her long red hair and brown eyes and pale skin and the freckles on her nose and cheeks.

Harry laughed as Teddy's appearance morphed into that of a Weasley. Harry had seen it before when he was younger, he'd also seen it a few times when Teddy stayed over and fell asleep.

" Teddy, Piper means a lot to you. You should tell her. This rubbish doesn't mean anything. Neither of you are like that," Harry said.

" I know," Teddy said. " Can you go away now? I want to be on my own for a bit. Harry nodded and stood up with a groan.

" You're getting old," Teddy teased. Harry ruffled his hair and left the sixteen year old with his thoughts.

" I think I did a pretty good job," Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny's waist.

" We'll see," she said, smiling.

The Weasley family sat around their campfire the night before the final. They had eaten dinner and now everyone was talking or in some cases making bets on the winning team. Piper sat with a Nancy Drew mystery and was half reading it as she listened to the conversations around her. Someone whistled and the conversations stopped. Charlie Weasley, who had disappeared right after dinner had reappeared and he was holding the hand of a woman only Teddy and Piper had seen before.

" This is Lori," he said. " We're getting married." Everyone sat in shock for a few minutes.

" This is sudden," Ginny said, looking at Lori.

" Not really, we've known each other for years," Charlie said.

" It's nice to meet you," Beth said, and she motioned for Lori to join her, Audrey and Hermione.

" Are you ignoring me?" Piper shook her head as Teddy sat beside her.

" No," she said.

" You haven't talked all day," Teddy said.

" I was with Junie most of the day," she replied.

" I'm sorry," Teddy said. Piper looked at him and smiled.

" For what? It wasn't your fault," she said.

" I suppose. At least no one believes it," Teddy said.

" Imagine they did," Piper said.

" Your dad might haver killed me," Teddy said, and Piper laughed.

" Most likely," she replied.

" I suppose we should get used to it. Uncle Harry says everything we do will be in the papers," Teddy said.

" True or not," Piper added and he nodded.

" Walk?" Teddy stood up and put out his hand to pull Piper up. They walked away from the group as everyone watched them go.

" Are they going to find a dark corner?" James asked, loudly enough for the two to hear him.

" No they are not," Hermione said, while everyone else laughed at his question.

" So Lori," Beth said, as the blonde sat beside her, Audrey and Angelina. As the first person to marry into the Weasley family Beth thought it was her job to make any new Weasley feel welcome.

" How did you meet Charlie?" Audrey asked.

" Our friends set us up. At the start we want to kill them for it but then we realised it wasn't that bad," Lori said, with a smile.

" Did you go to Hogwarts?" Angelina asked. Lori shook her head.

" I was homeschooled with my brothers and sisters," she answered.

" Do you have a big family?" Beth asked.

" Five brothers and seven sisters," Lori said.

" That's huge!" Angelina laughed.

" So you want a big family then?" Audrey asked.

" I suppose so. I haven't really thought about it," the blonde answered.

" Neither had I," Beth laughed. " And now I have five!"

" We're just waiting for her to make another announcement," Audrey said, with a grin.

" No way. Five is enough," Beth replied.

* * *

Teddy and Piper walked along the tents in a comfortable silence. Each occasionally glanced at the other, wondering what they were thinking.

" What team are you going to support tomorrow?" Teddy's voice cut through the violence.

" I don't know. I really thought America would win," Piper replied.

" I think Brazil, they've a pretty good team," Teddy said.

" Yeah, but Bulgaria is good too and they have Krum," Piper said.

" What did you really think of the stuff in the paper?" Teddy asked, quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

" Rubbish. None of it was true, how could anyone believe it?" She replied.

" The stuff about us made no sense," Teddy said.

" I don't know where she got it from. Yeah, we are always with each other but we're best friends," Piper said.

" Everyone in Hogwarts will think we're a couple," Teddy said, looking at her.

" Oh well. We know it's not true," Piper said, with a smile.

" Could be true," Teddy said, under his breath.

" Sorry?" Piper looked at her best friend and waited for him to repeat what he had said.

" It-It could be true," he said, looking away. He looked at the ground and hoped his hair was staying its normal blue colour. It wasn't. It was green. And from his green hair Piper knew he was nervous.

" Teddy?" Piper said, softly. She took his hand and he looked up. " We can try." She kissed his cheek and they both smiled at each other.


End file.
